


Were that he my Omega

by LadyJupiter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jim, Omega Verse, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJupiter/pseuds/LadyJupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hated being an omega and refused ages ago to take an Alpha and hid himself among them through hormone injections. Sebastian is a dishonorably discharge Alpha hired by Jim to pull the trigger and not ask questions. Upon learning of Sherlock Holmes existence, Jim considers changing his mind about taking an alpha while Sebastian slowly begins to feel things for his Boss, unaware of the man's true presentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were that he my Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before and in the background of Season 1 episode 3 The Great Game.  
> The idea came to me when I happened to imagine Jim one day laying in black silk boxers, eating chocolate while watch some sappy romance movie as he is about to enter his heat. No such scene exists in the fic though; the thought just kind of got the writing ideas going.

Jim was an Omega that much was clear. One look was all you needed to take to figure that out. He was on the short side like omegas tended to be. He had the big eyes that omegas would use to attract a suitable Alpha mate; as well as how he carried himself at times when he wasn't paying attention. He also had the flirty personality of an omega and had used it to his advantage on multiple occasions. He had small narrow hips like omegas did, despite their being able to bare children. Yes, Jim Moriarty was an omega in every way except one, his smell. He had the scent of an Alpha.

Jim had presented as an omega at a surprisingly young age; while in his last year in primary school. Most didn’t present until late in secondary school. However Jim was advanced in everything else, so why shouldn’t he present early?; he had often thought to himself bitterly. He hated everything that came with being an omega. From the pains and emotions of the heat to how alphas looked at him, not to mention the rest of society.

As far as the world was concerned, they were good only for being bonded to an alpha and then bred while playing house mate. Jim refused to give into any of the stereotypical bull crap. No alpha was worth his time or worthy to be bonded with him. It was when he was in his second year of University that Jim discovered a way to hide the fact he was an omega. It was highly controversial and it took a lot of knowing the right people, but Jim began taking Alpha hormone injections to cover his own natural scent and stop his heat cycles from happening. It wasn’t an ideal solution, but he knew the only way he’d be taken seriously was if people believed he was an alpha. And being the world’s only consulting criminal, he needed to be taken seriously.

That was part of the reason Jim had worked as hard as he had to make his name known, but to have no face to go with it, both the fact he was an omega and the fear of a name with no identity made it even more powerful. He was quite content to live his life in the shadows and enjoy the luxury his career provided for him through the fees his clients paid to have their pitiful little problems dealt with.

Sebastian Moran was all Alpha, there was no doubt about that. He was built practically like the media’s imagination of the perfect alpha. Tall and muscular with a scent one could smell from a mile away; which was only half of how and why he had ended up in the army. The other reason was his lineage, and together those made him quickly rise to the rank of colonel. The fact he happened to be the best sniper anyone had seen years helped as well. Not that it had done him much good when it came to dealing with his platoon's brigadier.

There had been a cute little male Omega that had caught Sebastian's eye. Sebastian was never interested of bonding with an Omega, they were more trouble than any of them were worth, but he was never one to turn down a quick lay. But the fucker leading his outfit did everything in his power to keep Sebastian away from the Omega. Finally having enough of being cock blocked, Sebastian snuck out of his quarters one night with the intent of having a little fun. However once he reached and entered the Omega's tent, he saw why the brigadier had been such a little shit to him as he was currently balls deep in the Omega. What happened next was described by the lawyer his Father had hired as a "heat of the moment biological response." Sebastian had done his best to seem indifferent and not smirk at the not so small amount of pleasure he had gotten at snapping the brigadiers’ neck. The omega had ended up in a panic because of two Alphas fighting over him and Sebastian had merely ended up strangling him because he couldn't deal with the screaming. He'd been found innocent on account of his biology, the proof coming in the form of the Omega had been in heat and it had driven Sebastian into a hormone induced rage.

However, his military career was now over and he was shipped home to London, dishonorably discharged and therefore his pension went with it. Sebastian knew for a fact his father had finally cut him off; the lawyer had probably been one last plea from his Mother to not let Sebastian rot in a military prison. Fortunately for Sebastian his skills had come in handily enough to gain him work as a hired gun and assassin; which oddly enough was how he had come to meet Jim.

Sebastian had been hired to kill Jim by a mob boss who didn’t appreciate Jim deciding to muscle in and take over his drug trade. Apparently the “little Irish bastard” had hijacked three trucks and was selling the drugs he had stolen at a lower price causing him to corner the market and taking the Boss’s money. Sebastian had rolled his eyes at the idiocy of it. However he was given $10,000 up front and promised another $10,000 upon completion and delivery of proof of Jim’s death, so he really couldn’t argue much. They had even gotten word where Jim would be dining that evening and so Sebastian was made a reservation as well. He arrived on time, wearing proper attire and waited for Jim. He had only a blurry picture on his phone sent to him by the boss’s assistant. However it was enough for him to recognize Jim when he entered.

The man walked past him as he was seated and Sebastian smelled the odor of an Alpha. Odd, Jim was a bit on the short side for an Alpha, not to mention scrawny as well. If one were to use the old derogatory terms, one would almost call Jim a runt and it was amazing to Sebastian that Jim had lived to see adulthood. But then again, this was the modern age-or so they said- so there was no legal putting down of weak alphas anymore. Not wanting to alert Jim to anything, Sebastian let him settle in for his meal before he decided to pounce. Jim had just poured himself a nice cuppa and was taking a sip after his salad while waiting for his main dish when Sebastian decided now was as good a time as any. It would send more of a warning he figured, to slice a man’s throat while he drank his tea. He quietly rose from his chair and gently unsheathing his knife, made his way towards Jim from behind. He was within arm’s length of grabbing the man’s hair when Jim put his cup down and spoke directly as if looking at Sebastian in the eye.

“You took longer to attempt my demise than I would have thought, Colonel. I’m almost offended,” he said. Sebastian stopped dead and blinked.

“Oh don’t be so surprised. You think I’m not aware there would be a price on my head? Tell me, how much did they offer you?” Jim said, still not looking at Sebastian. It took Sebastian a moment to find his voice. He wasn’t exactly experiencing fear, not really, but something was just not right about all of this. How had Jim known he was there, let alone his military rank? Jim let out a huff of a sigh

“You’re boring me,” he said. Somehow Sebastian found his voice at that.

“20,000 pounds.” Sebastian answered, taking a cautious step closer. He wasn’t sure what Jim was capable of at this point and he didn’t want to underestimate him more than he had already. Jim made a slight dismissive noise at the number.

“I’ve had better offers.” He said nonchalantly. It was then Jim tipped his head back and made eye contact with him and Sebastian felt a slight tremor that may have resembled fear race down his spine if he were to ever admit it to himself. Jim was smiling, SMILING, at Sebastian, as if this were all one big joke, his large dark eyes showing merriment at the thought.

“Well then go ahead Colonel, do what you came to do.” He said, licking his lips. Sebastian hesitated before he stepped closer and raised the blade. Jim eyed it, not an ounce of fear in his own eyes. He reached out and took the blunt part of the blade between his fingers and brought it down, placing the sharp edge against his throat.

“Now if you want to bleed me out all the way, just a straight deep gash here would do it. You’ll sever my jugular instantaneously. I’d suggest laying my head down gently on the table, it’ll minimize the showing of blood until you can safely exit the building. Just some pointers, my dear, I understand you’re much more capable and comfortable looking down the barrel of a sniper rifle than hand to hand combat,” Jim said as if he were explaining things to a child. Sebastian gulped as he tighten his hold on the handle of the blade, in case Jim was going to try anything and also to steady his trembling hand at the fact Jim had just read more of his career to him. Jim however showed no fear as he sat still holding the blade against his throat.

“However, before you finish me off Colonel, might I ask what you plan to do with the money you get from killing me?” Jim asked. Sebastian found himself blinking and stunned again by Jim. “Come now, the suspense is killing me.” Jim said with a giggle. Sebastian shook his head and pressed the blade a little more against Jim’s throat and grabbed some of his hair with his free hand, tugging a bit to make Jim’s throat a bit more taunt. Jim laughed a bit more.

“There you go, that’s better; but again, I ask what are you going to do with your money?”

“What do you care?” Sebastian asked, a growl of annoyance escaping him. 

“Oh honey, I really don’t. It’s just I don’t think you’re going to live long enough to spend it.” Jim said as his eyes drifted down to Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian followed Jim’s gaze and noticed a sniper sight on him. 

“Oh dear, look at that. Seems you’re expendable my dear Colonel.” Jim said. Sebastian let out a slow breath as he stared at the dot over his heart. Jim continued to talk calmly to Sebastian. 

“I’m going to guess that this wasn’t part of the deal you signed up for was it? You really should read that fine print in the contracts Colonel. Though I will tell you up front, work for me, and I promise nothing like this would ever cross my mind. I’d think of a much more creative way to get rid of you and the Yard would write it off as an accident.” He said. Sebastian looked back down at Jim and spoke in both an annoyed and semi-surprised tone.

“You just offered to hire me to work for you and then threatened to kill Me.” he stated. Jim rolled his eyes.

“No, I offered you to work for me and said if I NEEDED to kill you it would be untraceable to me. This will splash across the front page tomorrow morning as a mob hit gone wrong. It’s so typical and so boring.” Jim said with a sigh. Sebastian didn’t move or say a word. It felt like the minutes crawled by as they sat and stood, both locked into place by the threat of death.

“You know, they may fire if you don’t finish me off soon.” Jim said plainly. Sebastian didn’t say anything, but he did look around a bit with his eyes, taking in his surroundings and wondering why the waiter hadn’t been back, flipped out, and called the yard.

“I gave him $100 quid and told him to make himself scarce; I wasn’t planning on a large dinner anyway.” Jim said.

“Fucking mind reader aren’t you?” Sebastian snapped more annoyance at the whole situation evident in his voice. Jim shrugged as best he could.

“If that’s what you want to call it. You don’t get to where I am by not paying attention to things.” Jim replied.

“How long did you know I was here?” Sebastian demanded. He felt he deserved some answers in all this madness.

“Before I showed up; I received a text message stating an attempt was going to be made on my life this evening before I finished my first cup of tea this morning. I then let it slip where I would be having dinner this evening and what time and now here we are.” Jim explained coolly.

“And everything you knew about me?” Sebastian asked roughly. Jim smirked and raised his eyebrows.

“Please, you don’t think I have eyes and ears everywhere?” Sebastian had to admit, he was impressed. Jim may have been a small alpha, but he was smart and knew how to handle himself. Sebastian found himself admiring it. He wanted to know more about Jim and his operations. It felt as if things would be much more interesting working for Jim than doing the occasional assassination routine; it was getting old quick. 

“And if I agree to work for you?” Sebastian asked.

Jim smiled at him again, that creepy smile of merriment that he had before, that everything was one big game and not a desperate life or death situation currently. “More money than you could spend in your life; travel across Europe and beyond as needed; a flat to stay in instead of those god awful shelters and some decent clothing. How are you wearing that cheap suit they lent you? I’m insulted just looking at it.” Jim said. Sebastian thought about it for a moment. It sounded exactly like what he wanted, needed, hell craved even. 

“Is that a yes, Colonel?” Jim asked.

Sebastian looked down at Jim again and his lips twitched a bit in an attempt to smile.

“Whatever you say Boss.” He answered, because really, it felt so natural. 

Jim smiled wider and Sebastian jerked his head and hunched his shoulders a bit at the explosion that leveled the parking garage across from them. He looked back at Jim and saw the small detonator in his hand.

“Oh dear, seems someone wasn’t paying attention to the gas leak over there when they lit up for a smoke. Such a pity really, shall we be off then Colonel?” Jim asked. Sebastian removed the blade from Jim’s throat and allowed the smaller man to stand and he straightened his suit.

“Jim Moriarty, though you already knew that.” He said, offering his hand.

“Sebastian Moran.” Sebastian had answered, shaking it.

***********************************************************************************************************************

And so Jim and Sebastian had entered a fairly comfortable partnership--or as comfortable of one as could exist between the world’s only consulting criminal and his bodyguard of a dishonored soldier. Sebastian had to admit, he had been right about Jim being interesting. The man was a mastermind of crime and sometimes even Sebastian couldn’t keep up with all his capers. As long as he went where he was told and killed who he was supposed to and possibly start the occasional fire, Jim was happy. He also hadn’t been kidding about the other perks he had promised Sebastian that first night they met either. 

As far as the pay went, Sebastian found himself keeping a few different bank accounts to keep for having suspicions aroused. Clothes were apparently a big thing for Jim as well. Sebastian had never known an Alpha who had such an obsession for clothing, that usually seemed to be more of an Omega thing, but Sebastian just shrugged it off. He would have been perfectly happy in a t-shirt and jeans, which he managed to get away with most of the time when it came to taking out a hit. However Jim highly insisted on well-tailored suits and cut jackets for Sebastian if they were going to be seen together. He had to admit though, the man had good taste and as for the flat, well Sebastian didn’t realize Jim had meant moving Sebastian into his own personal flat. He supposed it just came as part of the deal being Jim’s permanent hired gun and, though unspoken, also his bodyguard.

It wasn’t much of an adjustment to live with another person, Sebastian had been to basic training and then stationed in the field. However living Jim was a bit different. To begin with Jim’s main flat was about the size of three standard flats. He had others around the city, but this one seemed to be the one he preferred to call home. Secondly, it looked like something out of several different home décor magazines. Fancy furniture, works of art and fancy blades decorated the walls, state of the art appliances in a kitchen that were hardly ever used. If Sebastian thought about it, he would have thought Jim had a built a nest of sorts to attract an Omega of his own, but Jim never showed interest in dating anyone or finding one to bond with.

But for of all of Jim’s oddities and strange mannerisms, the one that really stuck with Sebastian was the sharps bucket for used syringes and the medication bottles Jim kept in his bathroom. Sebastian had managed to get a close look at one of the bottles and saw they were Alpha hormones. It made sense now how Jim had made it as long as he had being such a small Alpha. Hormone injections were a new treatment plan developed in the last few years and still had not been approved for retail sales, but leave it up to Jim to find a way to get himself a dealer somewhere. Anyone could be bought for the right price Jim always said.

It struck Sebastian one evening as he sat cleaning and oiling his rifle that this may be as close to happiness and contentment as he would get and really he was ok with that. He found himself at times admiring Jim for more than his ability to compose and conjure up crimes. Jim had the most expressive eyes Sebastian had ever seen and when he actually smiled, not that creepy ‘oh someone is going to die and this is going to be fun.’ smile, but one of his rare and real smiles, it made something warm blossom in Sebastian’s chest. If Sebastian were to give into such sentimental things, he might admit he was possibly in love with Jim. But everyone knew Alpha and Alpha relationships ended in disaster, violently, and on occasion murder if two Alphas were stupid enough to attempt it. Sebastian was just happy enough to be with Jim and to do the job he had been hired for. So it was somewhat of a surprise when Sebastian came home to find Jim sitting on the couch, glaring at his laptop. 

Sebastian cautiously closed the door to the flat, quietly worked his boots off and hung his worn jacket on the coat rack. Jim didn’t move a muscle, hell he was barely blinking. Sebastian gave him a curtsy glance as he walked past the sitting room for the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

“Something wrong Boss?” he asked as he opened the fridge. 

“The cab driver is dead.” Was all Jim said. Sebastian grabbed his beer and popped the top and came to stand in the doorway between the two rooms, taking a sip.

“Cab driver?” he asked. This must be one of those side projects Jim had been working on if Sebastian hadn’t heard of it. Jim did those on occasion to keep himself entertained. Jim simply turned the laptop towards Sebastian, who decided that meant it was safe enough to come a bit closer. He leaned down and read the article a bit.

“Cab driver Jefferson Hope was shot and killed last night while attempting his 5th murder.” Sebastian began to read and skipped through the article a bit, gathering what info he needed. Random victims over the course of several months; made to look like suicides; pills given to victims; Scotland Yard was aided once again by a Sherlock Holmes… and that was where Sebastian stopped. Sherlock fucking Holmes yet again; that would definitely explain Jim’s bad mood over all this. The miserable bastard had an annoying habit of ruining several of Jim’s well-crafted and executed crimes. Sebastian wasn’t sure why Jim hadn’t just had him put a bullet into the man by now; he’d offered once and was lucky there’d been a wall between him and Jim’s phone. He had no idea why Jim let him live if he kept pissing him off, unless it was just to use the twat as a reference on how to make his crimes a bit more complicated and therefore tougher to unwind and stop. Jim snapped the laptop closed and rose from the couch. He waved a hand at Sebastian on his way out of the sitting room.

“Do be sure you check up on the weapons delivery and that we are on track for tomorrow evening.” He said.

“Yes Boss.” Sebastian replied to Jim’s closing bedroom door. He sat on the couch, drinking his beer. He eyed the laptop, wondering what else Jim had been looking at on it. He knew Sherlock had a website; Jim had been on it several times. He decided it wasn’t worth Jim’s most likely wrath to mess with it and instead finished his beer and grabbed the folder on the coffee table dealing with the weapons trade going down the next night and read up on what might possibly come his way. 

Jim closed the door to his room and let out a purr of a breath. Oh Sherlock; such the clever one aren’t you? he thought to himself as his heart raced a bit. He melted against the door a bit as he drank in the thought of the man’s intelligence. It was possibly the biggest turn on Jim had ever had. Yes there was the annoying matter of Sherlock costing him money by ruining some of his larger schemes. The cab driver had honestly been a test to see just how smart Sherlock was. Oh sure it had taken him a few months to work it out, but it had been worth it. Finally Jim peeled himself from the door and made his way across the room to his bed, shedding clothing carefully as he went. Once he reached his bed, he lay down and stretched himself out as long as he could. Sherlock was an Alpha; Jim had already had that investigated ages ago. Sherlock also had a Beta for a Brother, Mycroft, who worked for the government. Both of these facts played well into Jim’s hand and overall master plan. Regardless of what he had vowed to himself years ago about never bonding with an Alpha, Jim had reconsidered this upon learning of Sherlock’s existence and decided Sherlock was the perfect Alpha and therefore should be Jim’s Alpha.

The control he would have, it almost made his mouth water at the thought. Jim knew for a fact a bonded Alpha would do anything to care for and make their Omega happy. A few government secrets here, deciphering a code there; Sherlock may be smart, but Jim was smarter and would be able to easily control his Alpha. Jim lay there in bed and allowed himself a moment to fondle himself through his boxers. He’d skipped his injection for the evening to allow himself the pleasure. He was doing that more and more these days. But he had to be careful. Too many skipped injections and he would lose his Alpha scent, or worse go into heat. He hadn’t had a heat since his last year of high school and with Sebastian there and being an Alpha as well, that could spell trouble, and not the kind Jim enjoyed. Luckily Sebastian hadn’t figured anything out yet. 

Jim snorted a bit at that. Typical Alpha; all brawn and no brains, though Sebastian did have a creative side to him in the beauty of how he executed Jim’s orders. And he wasn’t a bad looking as far as Alpha’s went, but it wouldn’t do well to sleep with one of his employees. Jim let out a soft sigh as he touched himself a bit longer and then yawning, he rolled over and pulled his duvet over him and snuggled in for a good night’s sleep. Soon he and his Alpha would be together. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Jim was livid, Sebastian could see. Most people would look at Jim and think he was just fine, but Sebastian had been with him long enough to see there was fire dancing in the blackness of the man’s eyes when he had been ordered to target the leader of the Chinese gang Jim had helped slip into London to find a 9 million pound hair pin. Sebastian lay on the roof with his rifle aimed, watching through his scope and placing his laser pointed right in the middle of the older woman’s forehead. Though he never questioned orders, he found it ridiculous a hair pin could be worth so much. And of course as always it had been Sherlock Holmes who had ruined things. Really, if this wasn’t the final straw that would make Jim want him dead, Sebastian didn’t know what it would be. His phone binged and he took his shot, hitting his mark perfectly. He then allowed himself a cigarette as his carefully began to pack his rifle up. He didn’t smoke much these days, unless it was a really good kill or a really good lay, the former being more often.

Jim sat in the sitting room of the flat, his laptop thrown across the room and most likely broken, but at this point he didn’t care. Sherlock had just cost him 9 million pounds. This was getting out of hand; he needed to rein his Alpha in and soon apparently, but how? Jim didn’t want to do just anything to get Sherlock to come to him, no this had to be something special. It was then Jim felt something he hadn’t felt in years; a deep pain inside of his lower abdomen; the first sign of his heat. Jim curled in on himself for a moment till the pain faded. Once it had subsided enough for him to move, Jim moved quickly to his bathroom, gave himself a hormone shot and then made his way into his room, needing to not be seen by anyone, least of all, Sebastian at the moment. He was running out of time from having missed too many shots. He’d been warned of this possibility when he began the treatment back in Uni. If he was judging his symptoms right, he had about a month before he would go into a full-fledged heat that a shot would not be able to stop.

As Jim lay in his bed, willing the few minor pains away as the shot took effect, he thought back to the first time he’d gone into heat. What had happened to him, what Carl Powers had done, and then he got an idea. He knew exactly what he could do to attract Sherlock to him, but first he needed to get his attention.

****************************************************************************************************************

Everything was going perfectly so far. The bomb outside of 221B Baker Street; the pink phone; finding Carl Power’s shoes; Jim had expected no less from Sherlock. And now Sherlock was at Bart’s analyzing said shoes, just a Jim knew he would be. It had been 2 weeks since the first pangs of his heat had hit him and a busy 2 weeks it had been. 

Jim had managed to plant himself into the IT department of Bart’s, knowing Sherlock was bound to pop up there eventually and found a certain pathologist named Molly Hooper who just happened to be on close terms with the detective. And now thanks to her, he was going to meet his Alpha in person for the first time. He’d been “working” at his computer when Molly had popped in to see him, smiling that annoying awkward grin of hers.

“Hi Jim, are you busy?” she’d asked. It was all he could do to not roll his eyes. She was such a pitiful little beta. But he easily slipped into his character. 

“Nothing that I can’t spare a few minutes for you.” he said shyly. 

“Well, I have a surprise for you.” Oh goody; he thought.

“Oh Molly, you don’t have to…” 

“He’s here.” 

“Who?”

“Sherlock! Down in one of the labs, thought maybe you’d like to meet him.” She said brightly. Jim smiled back at her.

“Do you think he’d be ok with that? I know you said he’s usually busy down there and not very sociable.” He said, making his voice sound perfectly insecure. Molly seemed to not be bothered by this.

“Oh it would only be for a minute. Come on, I want him to meet you too.” Jim smiled brightly at her. 

“Sure of course Molly. I’ll be along in a bit, just need to use the loo. You know, all that coffee to keep me going on all these IT problems.” Molly giggled. 

“Right, so it’s the third lab on the left when you get down there.” She said and hurried out the door. 

Jim finally allowed himself an eye roll and headed for the nearest men’s room. He looked himself over in the mirror and made a slight face. Somehow, he needed to be a bit more obvious without it showing. He smirked as he figured out just the trick. He opened his jeans a bit and adjusted his bright green underwear to show just above the waistline of his jeans. “Perfect.” He muttered to himself and he closed his eyes and little, focusing on trying to release just enough omega pheromones to catch Sherlock’s attention without alerting every Alpha that may be in the building. He then headed out to find Molly and meet Sherlock.

************************************************************************************************

Sebastian looked up from the new laptop where he had been checking both emails dealing with sending some of the more competent staff to deal with a drug trade and cementing a time frame for the next hit Jim had left him that morning. He hadn’t seen Jim all day and, even though the man would growl at Sebastian for treating him like a child, despite he was supposed to be his bodyguard, he was about to text him to see where he was when the front door opened and in walked Jim. Sebastian had to stop and blink at how he was dressed. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, jeans and was that his underwear showing above the waist? Jim was smiling like a cat that ate the canary as well and practically melted against the door. 

“Mmm perfection…” he purred quietly, apparently unaware of anyone but himself at the moment. 

Sebastian gave a soft sniff followed by a snort as the smell of an unknown omega overtook him for a moment. He shook his head to clear his hazy thought as the scent, though fairly pleasant and oddly familiar, but he couldn’t place where he may have smelled it, made his mouth began to water a little and his jeans became slightly uncomfortable.

“Engage in a little afternoon delight?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. Jim practically jumped at the sound of Sebastian’s voice and glared angrily at him for having whatever memory of the moment he was enjoying interrupted. 

“Didn’t I give you a fucking job to do?!” he barked. Sebastian normally took Jim’s yelling with a bit of caution, but for some reason, most likely due to the smell of omega getting him riled up, found himself snapping back.

“It’s called planning Jim! You don’t just snap you fingers and things get magically taken care of!” Jim was off the door and on him in second, hands tight around Sebastian’s throat. Sebastian fell backwards a bit in shock and looked up as Jim spat in his face, cutting off his air. 

“I’ll warn you only once Colonel, do not EVER back talk me or they will be the last words you ever speak again.” He snarled and leaning down so they were practically nose to nose, made a biting motion at Sebastian. Despite every instinct he had rushing to the surface to throw Jim off of him and fight back; Sebastian laid still and met his glare, the smell of whatever Omega Jim had just rolled around with lingering and threatening to drive him crazy. 

“Whatever you say Boss.” He replied in a uniformed voice. Jim eased his hands around his throat and sat back. 

“Good soldier.” Jim said, giving his face a condescending pat that may as well been a slap as well.

“Now get out and don’t come back till the job is done.” He spat as he climbed off of Sebastian. Sebastian cautiously sat up and not looking away from Jim silently walked over to the door, grabbed his duffle bag he carried his rifle in and walked out, making sure to slam the door behind him. Jim let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Things had been too close this time. He knew he reeked of his omega scent and to see THAT look in Sebastian’s eyes. He shuddered a bit at the raw animistic instinct that had hiding behind those normally cool and collected blue eyes.

Had Sebastian figured it out? Jim shook his head a bit; no Sebastian was an idiot and the least of Jim’s concerns at the moment; there was the matter of John to attend to. The fact there was not only another Omega competing for Sherlock’s attention, but sharing a flat with his as well. This was not in the plan and simply would not do. Jim sat himself on the couch and throwing Sebastian out of whatever brainless emailing he had been doing, Jim went to Sherlock’s website. He glared a bit as he found a link to a blog run by a John H. Watson and even growled as he read some of the entries by John. Eventually he snapped the laptop closed and hopped to his feet, pacing a little, and debating the best way to end the man that would bring the lowest amount of attention. 

An Alpha murdering other Alphas while being territorial over an Omega was not unheard of, but had become fairly uncommon. However, almost everyone seemed shocked and to forget an Omega was quite capable of being just a murderous in a fit of jealousy over an Alpha they were pursuing. He flinched a little as light cramp passed through him. Fucking heat; he was running out of time faster than he thought. 

******************************************************************************************************

10 days later found Sebastian finishing a smoke and hiding in a dark alley two blocks from Sherlock’s flat. He’d received a text message from Jim ordering him to kidnap a man named John Watson. No reason was given, but that was usually the case with Jim’s orders and Sebastian had learned to not question them. As he stood there waiting for his target to appear, he found himself wondering how Jim had been the last few days. Sebastian hadn’t been back to the flat since Jim’s attempt to strangle him. He’d checked into a motel under an assumed name. He figured though if Jim had really wanted to find him, he would have. The fact he’d been sent three jobs since leaving told him he was at least still employed, though he wasn’t stupid enough to think his next job might not be an attempt on his life. 

Sebastian glanced casually to his left as a person walked past. He recognized John right away from the picture Jim had sent him. He gave the poor bastard a few moments to get ahead of him and then seamlessly moved from the alley to the street and followed. It was fairly crowded as it was peak hours for people to be out wandering London, but Sebastian caught up to his tail quickly enough and in a fluid move, had an arm around John’s upper torso and the small gun jammed to the man’s side. 

“Keep quiet and keep moving. Trust me, I can have you shot, lying for dead and be half a kilometer away before anyone can notice.” He muttered quietly to John. The man quickly tensed in his grip, but didn’t fight. The pair of them kept walking, like a couple of chums. A couple more blocks from where Sebastian had grabbed John and he waved down a taxi and forced John inside of it. He gave the driver the address Jim had sent him and they were on their way. Sebastian reached in his pocket and pulled out small syringe and while John was staring silent and stony out the window, plunged it into his leg and had the plunger pushed before the man could even cry out. Within the window of a few seconds, John was slumped over unconscious against him.

Sebastian recapped and replaced the syringe in his pocket and shifted to make himself more comfortable holding John. He dared to sniff the man while he was at it. Omega; he realized from the smell. Was this the omega Jim had played around with the other day? John didn’t smell anything like the scent that had been hanging around Jim. John smelled of leather, tea, and dusty homelike comforts. The omega smell coming from Jim had been much sharper, something chemical to it. Sebastian shrugged a bit. Jim had his reasons for wanting John and maybe if Sebastian played his cards right, he could have a little fun afterwards.

***************************************************************************************************

“Time to wake up Dr. Watson…”Jim sang to the unconscious man. He was buzzing with energy at the moment. John let out a low groan as he came to and sat up on the cold floor in the pool’s locker room. He finally looked up and saw Jim. Sebastian had been sent elsewhere to set up for Sherlock’s arrival.

“You…” he said, surprise in his eyes. Jim smiled brightly as he bounced on his toes.

“Me.” He said with a toothy grin. John shook his head and seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts.

“I wouldn’t move too quickly there, John, might jostle a wire and start the fireworks a bit too soon.” Jim said as he nodded his head towards him. John looked down and Jim delighted in the fear that filled his eyes as he saw the bomb vest he was wearing. John looked back at him.

“You’re the…”

“Bomber? Oh yes, ‘fraid so there Johnny Boy. Had to do something to get Sherlock’s attention.” He said. John stared at him for a moment, a mixture of anger and fear in his face.

“You killed people!” he shouted. Jim smirked and waved a hand as if brushing it off. John seemed like he was suddenly going to pounce on him and Jim held up his hand, brandishing a small remote.

“Didn’t I just warn you?” John stayed where he was seated. Jim walked up to him, knelt downwards and grinned again, right in John’s face. 

“I’m sure you’re aware of how easily distracted our Sherlock is. Didn’t hardly spare me a glance when we met in the labs. My feelings were a bit hurt. I didn’t work this hard for him to…. No.” Jim was saying when he stopped. John looked at him stumped and Jim leaned forward and sniffed at him. 

“He didn’t; you’re not…” Jim muttered his eyes and tone going dark.

“Didn’t…?” John was cut off as Jim grabbed his hair and jerked his head to look at the back of his neck. There, for the entire world to see was John’s bond bite mark. Jim let out a growl and threw John back to the ground. John hit it with a soft thud and looked up at Jim who was walking away, hands fisted in his hair.

“Ruined, all of it. All that planning, 30 million quid lost, for nothing!!! Because you had to come along!” Jim screamed and moving quickly was in front of him and kicked John in the side hard. Bonded; Sherlock had bonded with a pitiful, dull, boring, broken army doctor. John grunted in pain as Jim kicked him again. Jim wanted to scream, he wanted to hurt John, kill him in the slowest most agonizing way possible. But then a massive heat cramp hit him and Jim doubled over in pain and dropped to one knee, holding his abdomen.

“You’re an Omega!” he heard John’s surprised cry. Jim looking up, panting a bit as the cramp eased some.

“And you stole my Alpha.” He snarled. He was about to jump up and attack John again when he heard the door open and Sebastian come in.

“Boss?” Sebastian asked, a bit of suspicion in his voice. Jim shot John one last dark glare and was on his feet and strolling past Sebastian as he left the room.

“Wire him up and have him ready, Sherlock will be here soon.” He barked. Sebastian watched as he went and debated asking if he was ok, but the doors slammed shut as Jim left before Sebastian could open his mouth. Instead he just went about roughly handling John and hooking a wired earpiece up to him. In doing so, he found John’s bond bite mark. That must be what had Jim so worked up. That would explain the smell of all the hormones in the air again mixing together and throwing Sebastian off, including that sharp chemical one again. Sebastian couldn’t shake how appealing it was. However now was not the time; he finished getting John wired up and then stood there with him, waiting for Jim’s text to send John out before he would have to quickly get back into place.

************************************************************************************************

Sebastian placed his laser sight on John just as Jim had instructed him to do via text message. His finger itched on the trigger of his rifle and had since the moment Sherlock had walked in. Both of the men they now held hostage to a lesser degree had caused Jim so much grief and annoyance that really Sebastian just wanted to kill them both, call it a night and head down for a pint. Maybe he could find a young Omega interested in a quick one night tumble. The smells from earlier were still driving him crazy and it was all he could to keep his alpha self and long neglected cock under control. He watched as Jim came out and felt himself go into even higher alert as Sherlock pulled a gun. Sebastian kept his sights focused on his target and strained to listen to bits of the conversation as well as steadying his breathing, waiting for Jim’s next order.

Jim glared at Sherlock as he slowly approached him; he barely knew the man and yet he couldn’t help but feel betrayed by the fact he had bonded with John. He walked closer, taunting Sherlock, determined to change his mind; that he had chosen the wrong Omega to bond with. Sherlock didn’t flinch, didn’t give into him one bit, checked on John to make sure his mate was ok and was beyond quick to hand over the missile plans. Jim took them with a mild interest and then tossed them into the pool with a “boring!” which everything was now. He had to laugh though as John jumped on him and tried to pull him back so Sherlock could escape.

“People due get so sentimental about their pets.” He jeered at the detective. Oddly a small part of him purred somewhere deep inside when the laser sight moved to Sherlock’s forehead, but he dismissed it with the blink of an eye. He quickly wiped down and straighten his suit once John had released him, disgusted at the fact the Omega had dare touched him and made it quite clear as he pointed out it was a Westwood.

“I’ll burn the heart out of you.” He promised Sherlock and then called him out on Sherlock stating he didn’t have one. Obviously the detective was grasping at straws if he was so blatantly lying; Jim had seen the bite mark. “No you won’t.” he sang as he disappeared out the side door. Once it was shut, Jim let out a breath and gritted his teeth as another massive heat cramp rolled over him. He didn’t have much time; his heat was here, but fuck if he wasn’t going to end this now. If he couldn’t have Sherlock, then no one would. Once the cramp passed, Jim straightened himself up and fired off another text to Sebastian:

Kill them on my signal; both of them.

************************************************************************************************

Sebastian readied himself with his rifle as the door opened and Jim reentered the pool area again. He licked his lips as a wicked grin came over his face; perhaps tonight wasn’t going to be disappointing after all. He braced himself, debating which of the two he wanted to kill first when he stopped as an overpowering scent overtook him. It was the mystery Omega again and it was strong, insanely strong. As Sebastian angled his laser to settle on Sherlock’s head he took a deep breath, slowly inhaling all the smells that were coming from the area below. There was the smell of fresh made tea, leather, and the dusty comforts of home he recognized right away that was John from the cab ride he’d spent with the man. Then there was a sharp spicy musk with a hint of dominance to it; clearly this was Sherlock’s alpha scent. But then there was the strongest smell, that chemical smell. It was sharp, clean, and there were hints of the flat and dry cleaning from fancy suits. Sebastian shook his head as the smell overtook him, clearly that of an Omega about to be in heat from the strength of the smell and it began to make him dizzy. If he had pinpointed John and Sherlock’s smell, then that meant the only other person who could be possibly producing the smell was…

“Jim?” Sebastian asked quietly. He shifted his rifle just a bit and looked through the scope at Jim. The man had a thin sheen of sweat on him and his eyes were beginning to dilate just slightly. Why that lying son of a bitch! Sebastian roared to himself. He was an alpha, how the fuck had Jim… the injections!! Sebastian could have hit himself for being so stupid or hit Jim for assuming Sebastian was too stupid to figure it out. Jim wasn’t some runt alpha; he was a fucking omega who was hiding his scent with alpha hormones. Sebastian let out a low growl and he watched Sherlock raise the gun and point it towards Jim and then lower it to the bomb vest and a different sort of anger came over Sebastian; his Omega was in danger. Sebastian quickly aimed his laser square in the middle of Sherlock’s head. Every fiber of his being was lit up with coiled energy and he was finding it very hard to maintain control. But Jim had not given the order, and Sebastian would not act without it. So Sebastian waited…

*******************************************************************************************

It was all Jim could do to remain standing and stare Sherlock down as the detective threatened to blow them all to kingdom come. Jim smirked as he dared Sherlock to pull the trigger. It was the only way to remain somewhat calm and collected as another cramp passed through him. He knew it was dangerous for him to be in the open as an unbonded Omega in heat, but fuck if he was going to let Sherlock go that easily. As Jim began trying to calculate ways to remove himself from the situation, the pool area was filled with the sound of the Bee Gees Staying Alive as Jim’s phone rang. Jim let out annoyed sigh and answered his phone. Oh goody; he thought as Irene Adler’s voice greeted him. It seemed she needed Sherlock alive for something which did nothing to improve Jim’s mood considering how everything had gone to hell at this point. Once she mentioned bringing down Mycroft Holmes, Jim knew she really had something. Sherlock would have to pay another day; but pay he would.

“Wait!” he shouted and then without looking at Sherlock he just thought out loud to himself.

“You’ll be hearing from me Sherlock.” He gave a final threat and turning his attentions back to Irene, he strolled as casually as he could from the pool, snapping his fingers to signal Sebastian to back off. Once he was out of sight of Sherlock, he began to move as quickly as he could. His heat was upon him now, damn near in full force as he made for the garage and ending his call with Irene. He managed to reach the car he had arrived in just barely before a massive cramp overtook him. He opened the door and practically fell into the back seat.

“Mr. M…” the beta driver began when Jim cut him off.

“Drive!” he snarled, bent over on himself; arms clutching his abdomen. The man quickly quieted and pulled out of the parking area for the pool and headed down the roads of London.

************************************************************************************************

Sebastian let out a growl of frustration as Jim snapped his fingers, informing the sniper to stand down. He debated shooting Sherlock out of principle, but quickly thought better of it. Jim obviously still had some sort of plan up his sleeve and there was still the fact Jim was very unaware that Sebastian had figured out he was an Omega. Fuck! Sebastian thought to himself as he grabbed his rifle and broke it down quickly. Jim was an Omega; an unbonded omega who was going into a full-fledged heat for the first time in who knew how long and he had just disappeared from Sebastian’s sight. 

Some fucking bodyguard; he could hear the venom of Jim’s voice in his head as he chastised himself. Sebastian slung his duffel over his shoulder and moving as quietly as he could, he made for the stairwell from where he was in the upper seating of the pool area and out the door into the cool night air. He stopped briefly and took a deep breath, searching for any trace of Jim. He jerked his head to the left as he caught the faintest hint of the man’s omega scent.

He raced over to the where the smell was the strongest and then it disappeared. Shit, shit, where the fuck could he be? Sebastian looked around for any sight of his boss, anger and a slight desperation coming over him. His Alpha side was beyond worked up and he could feel the energy thrumming through his veins, practically ready to kill any other Alpha that may even consider looking crossed eyed at Jim, which in turn was making it difficult to think. Sebastian took a deep breath in through his nose, willing himself to remain calm and focus on the situation. He carefully began to go through the facts. Jim was an Omega and was in heat; Jim had obviously been trying to attract Sherlock for whatever reason. Sebastian growled a bit at that thought; he was twice the Alpha Sherlock was and deserved Jim more than Sherlock ever could. But first he had to fucking find him. Sebastian pulled out his phone and sent Jim a text message; it was the only thing he could think of and hope Jim would be willing and enough in his right mind to text back. As soon as he sent the text, Sebastian spotted a motorcycle sitting in a corner of the parking area and rushed over to it. He broke through the casing and within minutes had it running and was heading out of the garage, mumbling under his breath for Jim to reply to his text.

Jim lay across the backseat of the car as it moved through the city. He was starting to pant a bit and let out a moan of pain as another sharp cramp rolled over him. Jesus fuck this was worse than he remembered. One of his hands clawed at the upholstery. And he was too fucking hot! Scooting as best he could, Jim raised his hand and rolled down one of the windows and let in some the cool night air not thinking or caring about his scent pouring off of him. He’d be to his flat soon enough and would lock himself away until this was over. His phone went off, alerting him to a text, but he was too hot and in too much pain to care to check or respond to it.

Sebastian was driving the motorcycle blind, trying to detect any sign he could for Jim’s whereabouts. The bastard had at least 10 flats all over London and could have decided to go any one of them to hole up for a few days. As Sebastian turned down yet another street, he hit the brake and skidded the bike to a halt and took a deep breath; Jim! It wasn’t too faint yet, maybe only a few minutes ahead of Sebastian. Jim had to be in a car somewhere with a window down. But if Sebastian could smell Jim, it meant any other Alpha in the area could too. Growling as he accelerated again, Sebastian peeled out and followed the trail, whether it was being left for him on purpose or not.

As the car pulled into the garage of the flat he shared with Sebastian, Jim was soaked with sweat and tugging at his clothes. His breathing was frantic and the pain of the cramps was almost blinding. The car came to a stop and Jim simply rolled from where he had been laying across the backseat and onto the floor of the car. He knew he needed to get out of there, to get up to the flat and to lock himself inside; if he didn’t and an Alpha came across him like this... Jim shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He flipped himself off his back as best he could, but his body was so wrecked from his heat; everything hurt, his clothes felt too itchy and constricting and he needed to get them off. At some point, Jim found himself losing track of time as the hormones took over. Miraculously through the haze of pain and want, Jim managed to get himself out of the car and up to the flat. He reached his room, closing and locking the door. He leaned heavily on the door, gasping for breath when he became acutely aware again of how heavy and itchy his damn Westwood suit was. He pulled away from the door and began to tug at his pants as he made his way to the bed trying to get them off. As he struggled with the zip, another massive cramp rolled over him and Jim fell to the floor with a heavy thud and just stayed there.

Sebastian turned the motorcycle sharply into the garage under the building where he shared Jim’s flat. He slammed on the breaks, dropped the kickstand and was off the bike--not bothering to kill the motor--and moved quickly towards the lift. Jim must have gotten here; the smell of him was thick like the morning fog. As Sebastian made his way to the lift, his eyes never stilled, taking in the surrounding garage for any Alpha that may be lurking about. His hand was in his jacket pocket, fidgeting with the small blade he kept there in case of emergency. No one was going near his Omega; the primal Alpha side of him snarled. Once in the lift with the doors closed, Sebastian thought he might lose his damn mind. He was encased in Jim’s smell and it was driving him wild. The second the lift doors opened on the top floor of their building, Sebastian made a beeline straight towards their flat. The door was unlocked and Jim was nowhere to be seen.

“Boss?” Sebastian asked as he closed and locked the door. He debated dragging the couch over to block it, but found it more pressing to find Jim. Sebastian made his way through the flat and down the hall to Jim’s room. The door was closed and when he tried to open it, he found it locked.

“Jim? Jim!” Sebastian demanded as he threw his shoulder into the door. Jim lay on the other side of the door, still on the floor and gasping for air. He was so hot; he felt like he would burst into flames. He heard Sebastian calling for his name and banging on the locked door.

“Go the fuck away….” He moaned as another cramp rolled through him and he tried to curl in on himself more. Sebastian threw his shoulder into the door more, not caring if he broke it down. His Omega was in there and was in heat and pain and needed him. Finally Sebastian took a step back and brought his right foot forward and kicked the door open. Upon entering the room, he had to stop and grip the door frame as the smell of Jim overwhelmed him, almost sending him into a frenzy. He looked down and saw Jim lying on the floor, half undressed. The man rolled to his side a bit and looked up at Sebastian with a glint in his eye.

“Sebastian…” Jim’s voice came out soft and dangerous, a warning, but Sebastian couldn’t find himself to give a rat’s arse in that moment. He let go of the doorway and moved swiftly, bending down and scooping Jim up in his arms, earning a slight squawk of surprise and annoyance. Jim wiggled in his arms and tried to pull away, but then he caught a whiff of the man’s Alpha musk. It smelled like some exotic place Jim had never been, like a desert. Sebastian must have collected some of the scent when he was in the army. There was an underlying hint of black power from gun bullets as well as musky metallic smell, what one would think blood mixed with dust would smell like and Jim, for all he wanted to get away and be left alone till his heat passed found it the most amazing scent ever. He suddenly stilled in the man’s arms and looked up at him from under thick, dark lashes, his breathing still a bit labored. Sebastian looked down into the chocolate brown eyes and before he could even stop to think about it, leaned in and kissed Jim. It was anything but shy and chaste; it was possessive, domineering, and wanting. 

Jim moaned as Sebastian opened his mouth and began to devour his, grabbing at the man’s shirt and painfully at his hair to get closer to him as his body betrayed him from the crazed hormones racing through him. Sebastian finally finished kissing Jim with a nip to his bottom lip, promising there would be much more to come and carried the man the few steps needed to his bed and dropped him onto it. Jim lay there and watched mesmerized as Sebastian stepped back and quickly removed his shirt. Jim’s eyes got big as he took in the sight of his sniper; he’d known Sebastian was fit from his army days and worked to keep himself that way, but to see those abs and arms with his own eyes... Jim licked his lips and swallowed a little, his heart racing and his pains from heat momentarily forgotten as he surveyed the man before him. Sebastian smirked a little as he slipped his jeans off, then leaned down and slowly climbed into the bed with Jim; his left knee dipping the mattress as he captured the criminal’s mouth again in a wanton kiss. Jim let out a whimper and brought his hands up to Sebastian’s chest. Part of him wanted to push the other man way; the other merely touching him to try and keep himself grounded.

“Seb….” Jim murmured weakly against the other’s lips as he felt the last couple of buttons his shirt pop open under Sebastian’s skillful hands and slid it off of Jim's shoulders.

“My Jim.” Sebastian muttered as he bit at Jim’s lips and his hands moved downwards towards the zip of Jim’s fancy dress pants. Sebastian was being gentle and slow for once, after all Jim wasn’t just some Omega whore to use to quickly get one’s self off. Jim deserved the best and Sebastian was going to give it to him, prove he was a better Alpha than Sherlock and that he deserved Jim so much more. Which was why it was all the more surprising when a knee from the Omega beneath him to the stomach caught him off guard. Sebastian let out a grunt and doubled over backwards as Jim shimmied up the bed. Sebastian let out a deep growl and clambered onto the bed after Jim. Just as he reached for him, Jim came up with something from under his pillow and in a flash of light and sudden pain, Sebastian saw the knife in Jim’s hand and felt the pain from the fresh slice across the palm of the hand that had been reaching for Jim.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Jim spat at him. Sebastian clenched his left hand over the palm of his right and glared at Jim. Jim was breathing heavy as he held the knife out and Sebastian could see the dark look in his eye that if he didn’t back off, Jim would kill him and not even think twice about it. After a moment longer, the Alpha in him backed down with a slight growl and Sebastian slowly climbed off the bed, only to simply kneel at the side of it, all the while keeping his eyes on Jim. Jim quickly followed Sebastian, crawling across the bed, still holding the knife and slapped the sniper as hard as he could. Sebastian’s head jerked to the side, but he didn’t say a word. Jim just gritted his teeth and slapped Sebastian again.

“You think just because I let you live in MY flat, you have a right to touch me?! You disgust me!” Jim shrieked as he slapped Sebastian again. Sebastian continued to kneel and allow the punishment. After a few more good slaps, Jim flopped down on his side and look at Sebastian as he lay on the bed; the knife still in his hand as Jim dangled it some in front of Sebastian’s face.

“Do you remember this knife?” Jim asked and Sebastian simply nodded. Jim began to follow the swaying of the blade with his eyes.

“It’s that lovely little number you were going to slit my throat with all those months ago. Oh the irony it would be to slit yours with it.” Jim said and taking the knife back firmly in his hand, he tapped Sebastian on the nose with just the tip of it. Sebastian just continued to sit on his knees and lock eyes with Jim, no flinching and not a single sign of fear in his eyes. Jim pulled the knife away and went back to dangling it between them, both of them simply just watching as it swung back and forth. Jim suddenly flinched and dropped the knife in favor of doubling over on himself again as another heat cramp rolled through him and Sebastian felt himself go dizzy as another wave a Jim’s scent filled the room. Jim finally opened his eyes and looking up to see the outline of Sebastian’s cock hard inside his boxers and the wild animal hidden just behind the man’s eyes. Jim shifted a bit in the bed, trying to keep the pain and cramps at bay.

“You want to fuck me don’t you?” Jim asked, a slight purr in his voice. Sebastian just locked his eyes back with Jim’s again. Jim smiled a sultry smile and stretched himself out on the bed some, rubbing a hand over his smooth stomach.

“You want to knot me, fill me with your seed, and have me bear your children don’t you?” he asked, batting his eyelashes a bit. Sebastian licked his lips a bit and felt himself twitch a little wanting to grab Jim and have him. Jim seemed to pick on this and sneered at him in pure disgust again.

“Should have figured you’re just as bad as the rest of them; you fucking Alphas just want some pitiful wanton Omega to fuck.” He said as he spat in Sebastian’s face. Sebastian growled and felt his resolve to stay on his knees give and sprang, moving quickly atop the bed to straddle the other man and, grabbing his wrists, pinned Jim down with his weight. Jim let out a noise of surprise and struggled against Sebastian, but to no avail. Sebastian let out another growl and leaned down to Jim’s neck making a biting motion. He pulled back as he felt the Omega tremble beneath him; Jim had his eyes closed and his fists clenched. Sebastian blinked a bit, confused; why was his Omega afraid of him? Yes, he'd come a on a bit strong just now, but Jim had been pushing him and Sebastian had wanted to show he was a strong Alpha. Jim deserved a strong Alpha. After a moment, he leaned back in to nuzzle Jim’s neck, giving it a soft kiss, trying to calm him. Jim replied with a small whimper.

“Jim?” Sebastian finally spoke and letting go of one of the man’s wrists, reached up to touch his face. Jim flinched a little as the hand touched him and then turn into the soft touch a little. After a moment, he seemed to realize what he was doing and using his now freed hand shoved at Sebastian.

“Get off me!” he snapped. Sebastian let go of him and Jim sat up some, rubbing his other wrist.

“Fucking animal.” He muttered. Sebastian shook his head.

“I don’t understand what the fuck the problem is Jim.” he stated; this couldn’t just be all hormones causing Jim to act crazier than usual, there must be something else. Jim snorted and went to get off the bed when Sebastian grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back so that Jim’s back was against Sebastian’s chest.

“Let go of me Sebastian.”

“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. You’ve already lied to me enough about your true nature. I think I deserve that much at the very least.” He snapped.

“You deserve?” Jim scoffed at the sentiment and struggled to get out of Sebastian’s grip, but the Alpha held him tight.

“You’re not going anywhere till you explain things.” Sebastian said. 

“Sebastian, I will not give you a second warn…” Jim threatened when he froze as he felt a hand gently moving some of his hair. Sebastian made a slight face as he found the very faded scar of what looked like a mating bite.

“Jesus Jim.” he breathed slowly as he ran a thumb over the mark.

“It’s not what you think.” Jim tried to snip angrily. Sebastian leaned in and scented at Jim’s neck a bit, taking in the smell; no mingled scents, just Jim.

“What happened?” he demanded softly and felt Jim stiffen in his arms at his tone. Jim was quiet for several long moments and out of instinct to calm his hopefully future mate, Sebastian gave Jim’s scent gland a gentle lick and buried his nose in the man’s hair a little.

“Carl Powers.” Jim said in a tone of absolute hate.

“That kid you killed?” Sebastian asked, recognizing the name. Jim didn’t move, didn’t even look at Sebastian, he just sat there and after another moment of silence, he began to speak. 

“It was the day I presented as an Omega. I knew what was happening unlike most idiots when they present. I pleaded, even begged my whore mother to not make me go to school. She didn’t care, she just threw me out and said to stop making up stories. So I went to school, it was the safest place I could think of at the time. My plan was to get to the nurse and be kept out of classes for the day, like they did for all Omegas when they present. But I never made it, big bad Alpha Carl was waiting for me.” Jim said with pure venom in his voice.

“I went to run for it, but he was quick; he caught me and dragged me into the boy’s locker room. I fought him, kicking and biting and then he slammed to the wall. I was so dizzy from it and felt him tugging at my pants to get them down, listened to him breath into my ear what he was going to do to me. He was going to bond with me and then after he was done, he said he’d break it.” Jim shivered a bit at the thought and Sebastian growled. Everyone knew a broken bond did terrible things to an Omega; there were even reported cases of Omega’s dying from it.

“I struggled and cried out as he bit me. It’s the only reason he missed my scent gland. Someone heard me and came, but of course Carl made it about him and managed to convince everyone that I had come onto him and couldn’t control myself against such an amazing Alpha. No one believed me, so I made Carl pay.” Jim spoke crisply as he sat in Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian let out another low growl, his arms tightening slightly around Jim’s waist and gently grazed his teeth over the spot when the scent gland was just under the skin of the back of Jim’s neck. If Jim hadn’t already killed Carl, Sebastian would have gone looking for him. The smaller man in his lap let out a huff of breath and shivered under him.

“Have you ever…” Sebastian began curiously as Jim cut him off.“Never.” He answered. “The very idea of being bonded to an Alpha repulsed me. Seeing the pregnant Omega’s in secondary school, being forced to give up their lives to raise children and play house mate for the Alpha. Oh no, I had much bigger plans.” He continued, a smirk in his tone.

“The injections?” Sebastian asked and Jim nodded.

“Of course, no one would take an Omega criminal mastermind seriously, now would they? Not to mention the obvious annoyances.” Jim stated, flinching a bit as another heat cramp rolled through him. Sebastian was quiet for a moment at that, still holding Jim, who oddly was no longer struggling, and thought about what he said. Without out even thinking, he just instinctively began scenting Jim more and tried to comfort and calm the Omega even more. Jim noticed and turned his head a bit to eye Sebastian over his shoulder.

“What are you thinking about back there Moran?” Jim asked him.

“Why Holmes?” Sebastian asked a deep possessive tone in his voice. Jim smirked at bit as he heard the tone in Sebastian’s voice.

“Oh aren’t we the jealous one. How long has this been going on… Sebby?” Jim purred, allowing himself to indulge a bit in the affection he was receiving. It was strange and yet Jim didn’t want it to stop. He tilted his head a bit as one of Sebastian’s hands came up and carefully wrapped around his neck with a firm grip to hold the man still.

“Ages…” Sebastian whispered heavily into Jim’s ear, nipping at the lobe. Jim let out a hum and Sebastian kissed his neck and down to his shoulder.

“He interests me. His is the only mind I can find that even slightly challenges mine and it entertains me to watch him dance.” Jim said softly. Sebastian didn’t need Jim to elaborate as he continued to enjoy Jim’s skin. The hand that wasn’t holding Jim’s throat began to travel south, finding its way to the front of Jim’s dress pants and massaging his cock a bit.

‘Sebastian…” Jim warned, though his voice broke a bit as the other man fondled him. Sebastian began to breathe a bit harder as he felt himself slowly beginning to lose control. The smell of the hormones in the room and having Jim actually in his grip and not trying to kill him were driving the sniper mad with desire. He leaned in and licked up the side of Jim’s neck, feeling the smaller man’s pulse quicken.

“He doesn’t deserve you.” Sebastian said in a low, husky voice.

“Oh and I suppose you think you do?” Jim asked with a snort. Sebastian felt the trembles of Jim trying to wiggle out of his grip again, but no, not this time. Sebastian would not be denied what was his and Jim was going to know it. With the grip he still held on the man, he threw Jim to the bed and climbed on top of him, using his arms and legs to cage him in.

“You’re damn right I do!” Sebastian quipped. Jim raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t move or speak.

“I’ve killed for you Jim.”

“It’s what you’re paid to do.” Came the retort.

“You really think Sherlock would see you as an equal?”

“I’d make him.” A snarled reply and Sebastian smirked a bit, licking his lips

“But that’s not you Jim; you’re not equal to anyone. You’re better than EVERY one and you need an Alpha who sees that, an Alpha that knows his place.” He whispered. Jim looked him dead on in the eyes and Sebastian held his breath, hoping he’d made his point. After a moment of silence, the criminal spoke.

“And do you know your place Sebastian?” he asked darkly.

“By your side always, waiting for you to give permission to take the shot.” he said, a dark humor in his voice, sporting his crooked shark like grin. Jim sprang upwards and crashed his mouth against Sebastian’s, wrapping his arms around his sniper’s neck to pull himself closer. Sebastian shifted a bit to settle himself on his knees and wrapped his arms around Jim’s lower torso and held him tight. Jim’s kisses were heated and desperate as another fresh wave of hormones from his heat came from him.

“Fuck me Sebastian, that’s an order.” He gasped into the Alpha’s mouth. Sebastian nodded and went from kissing Jim’s mouth, to kissing and biting his way along the man’s neck and shoulder as his hands moved from Jim’s back down to yank at his dress pants and boxers. Jim leaned back and raised his hips and Sebastian all but tore the clothes into strips tugging them off and throwing them who knew where in the room. He gave Jim one last biting kiss and then lay the man down completely and went to work on getting his jeans off. He let out a hiss of pain as his rock hard cock sprang free. Jim eyed it and let out a small bit of breath at the sight. Sebastian smirked a bit in pride and Jim glared at him, kicking the sniper in the side.

“Mind that ego shall we ‘Bastian?” He snipped. Sebastian just shook his head and fell back forward on his hands and knees to kiss Jim again. Jim made a huff of a noise as he kissed back. Sebastian slowly worked to lower his weight onto Jim as he kissed him feverishly, a hand coming up to tangle in the man’s short black hair. A knee was used to get Jim to spread his legs just a bit further and Jim let out a bit of grunt as the head of Sebastian’s cock pressed against his hole, which thanks to his heat had natural lubrication. Jim’s hands shot up and grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders and his blunt short nails dug as deep into the skin for grounding purposes as they could. Sebastian kept Jim’s attention by opening his mouth some and deepening the kiss between them. Jim made pitiful noises around Sebastian’s sweeping tongue as the bigger man continued to push into him, stretching him for the first time ever, until the muscles gave a bit and he managed to slide his cock slowly into the smaller man until at last he bottomed out fully.

“Fucking hell Jim…” Sebastian puffed as he broke the kiss for a bit of air. Jim let out a little moan and he attempted to slap Sebastian.

“Arsehole.” he muttered. Sebastian smirked and kissed right next to the side of Jim’s mouth and worked his way down the man’s jaw to his neck, fighting every instinct to not just start pounding into him and let Jim adjust a bit to his cock inside of him. Jim made little whimpers of pleasure that were clearly annoying him as well as just spurring Sebastian on more.

“Well then, nnnmm, get on with it.” Jim barked at bit with a slight pant of breath.

“Always in charge.” Sebastian smirked against the man’s shoulder as he kissed it, but did as he was told and shifted his hips to thrust a bit into Jim.

“Ahh!!!” Jim cried out in surprise, digging his nails in again. Sebastian turned his head to look at his Omega and Jim was panting a bit.

“Well? What are you stopping for?!” he demanded through gasping breaths. Sebastian grinned and angling himself, began a quick and steady rhythm of fucking Jim. Jim made the most wonderful of noises it seemed. The moans and groans just drove Sebastian mad and made him double his efforts. He leaned forward and scented at Jim’s neck, looking for the gland.

“’Bast…’Bastian; fuck, uh, uh, fuck…” Jim was moaning into his ear. Sebastian finally reached down between them and took Jim’s cock in his hand and began to stroke it, causing Jim to cry out louder and try to both buck up into Sebastian’s hand and also press down to meet with the thrusting.

“Jim, fuck Jim… want you…my mate…” Sebastian moaned as he got lost more and more in the moment. He could feel his knot beginning to swell.

“Seb… Sebastian… I’m going to, oh fuck!!!’ Jim cried out as he came, jerking upwards a bit, spurting over Sebastian’s hand and clenching himself tightly around Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian let out a deep growl and focusing as best he could, thrust even faster and harder into Jim. Wiping his hand on the sheets, he brought it up and buried it in Jim’s hair and tugged his head to the side, licking over where Jim’s scent gland was.

“Going to knot you good; have you carry my pup.” Sebastian muttered darkly into the side of Jim’s neck.

“Then do it.” Jim panted lightly. Sebastian grunted and slammed himself deep inside of Jim as he came, his knot fully forming as he did, and he bit down into Jim’s scent gland. He barely heard Jim’s cry out as his vision went fuzzy from the overwhelming pleasure of it. Sebastian lay there for a bit, in a position of both sort of cradling Jim and lying on top of him, struggling to catch his breath. After a several minutes, Sebastian slowly lifted himself up gently, so as not to hurt Jim as his knot would now have them locked together for a while.

“Jim?” he asked as he kissed the side of the man’s face. Jim didn’t react and simply lay there, his eyes closed and his breathing even. Sebastian chuckled a bit as he realized he’d ended up putting Jim to sleep. Carefully he leaned in and examined the bond bite. There was a little bit of blood on the pillows from the break of skin, but when he sniffed it, Sebastian could already smell his scent mixing with Jim’s marking him as a claimed and bonded omega. Satisfied with the mark, but already planning on strengthening it for as long as Jim was in heat, Sebastian shifted himself to a more comfortable position and lay there listening to Jim sleep as he waited for his knot to deflate.

Jim was unaware of how many hours had passed when he finally woke up. He looked around sleepily to find himself wrapped in a bundle of all of his blankets plus one he guessed was Sebastian’s and mountains of pillows around him. Oh for fuck’s sake; he thought, realizing Sebastian had made a nest while he was asleep. He turned his head a bit to look for the sniper and flinched at the pain it cause in his neck. Reaching back, he gingerly touched the fresh bond bite. Double fuck; he thought. As he shifted himself his brushed his nose against the blanket from Sebastian’s room and felt an odd comfort come over him at the smell of his now Alpha mate. For a moment, he felt calm, possibly the calmest he had ever felt in his life. He hummed slightly and laid back in the nest some. Maybe Sebastian wasn’t as bad a choice of Alpha as he could have made; let Sherlock keep his little broken toy soldier, Jim had a tiger on a lease.

“Sebastian.” Jim ordered.

“Yea Boss?” came the answer from the foot of the bed and Jim smiled lazily at the reply. He sat up some more and found Sebastian on the floor next to the bed, busy cleaning his small hand gun, an open laptop next to him.

“What do you exactly think you’re doing?” Jim asked.

“My job.” Sebastian answered as he finished cleaning his gun and loaded it with a fresh clip. He placed it on the floor next to him and picked up the laptop.

“I have two men in place dealing with the drug shipment tonight. Another is meeting with your client to hand over the blackmail tapes she needs to deal with her step father cheating on her mother with her aunt; payment is already in the account, and I have a final one on a simple stake out waiting for the target’s cab to arrive.”

“And why aren’t you the one to take out that target?” Jim asked.

“Because…” Sebastian said as he closed the laptop and stood, showing on he’d put his boxers back on. Jim’s eyes followed the outline of his cock in them.

“Your heat is far from over, the average Omega heat lasts 3-5 days and I’ll not have you bitch texting me every five minutes that I’m gone about how much you want me,” Sebastian said with a smirk. Jim rolled his eyes at that and allowed himself to be squished back into the nest as Sebastian gave him a hard, biting kiss.

“I’m going to get you something to eat since you’re going to need the energy to ride my cock for the next several hours before I just finally take you and knot you again.” Sebastian growled softly. Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

“I thought I was in charge.” He said in a dark tone. Sebastian chuckled a bit and nodded, gently taking Jim’s face in his hand.

“Always Boss.” He said fondly. Jim grinned, showing his teeth some.

“Then go get me something to eat and brace yourself, Tiger. I’m going to ride you till I’m bored with it and then if I’m feeling generous, I may let you knot me again.” He said. Sebastian gave him another soft kiss.

“Whatever you say, Jim.”

The End


End file.
